El Tiki
|artist = |year = 2015 |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Trio Version) |alt = Trio Version |dg = / (Classic) / / (Trio Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Trio Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Classic) / (Beta) / / (Trio Version) |gc = / (Classic) / / (Trio Version) / / (Beta Trio Version) |lc = (Classic) Light Blue (Trio Version) |audio = |pictos = 117 (Classic) 86 (Trio Version) |perf = Trio Version Julien Durand (P2) |kcal = 20.5 (Classic and Trio Version) |dura = 3:04 (Classic and Trio Version) |dlc = Classic February 16, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Trio Version June 22, 2017 (NOW)}}"El Tiki" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 is a man wearing an orange fedora over his black hair. He also wears a pair of black-framed sunglasses, a blue opened button shirt, a black vest, a pink tank top, orange jeans, and light blue loafers. P2 P2 is a woman with black hair tied in a bun. She wears a yellow bandanna, blue earrings, a blue and yellow tied up shirt, a black skirt, tall magenta socks, and marigold-colored loafers. ElTiki Coach 1.png|P1 ElTiki Coach 2.png|P2 Trio Version The routine is a trio between two women and a man. P1 P1 is a woman with a red, shinny sveele-lees top, wearing a red skirt, and yellow heels. Her hair is brown, straight and long and on her left hand she has a yellow bracelet. P2 P2 is a man with a pink shirt, and black jeans. He has short, dark, messy hair and red shoes. P3 She has an outfit identical to P1. The only difference is that her hair is short and her glove is yellow. ElTikiALT Coach 1.png|P1 ElTikiALT Coach 2.png|P2 ElTikiALT Coach 3.png|P3 Background Classic The background contains green palm trees and palm fans, with the dancers' silhouettes appearing within. A circular panel with a blue palm tree and the dancers' reflections is also found, along with two other circles, each containing a pink forest and an orange beach. After this, a solid coloring of a blue and yellow beach with purple canoes is seen. Trio Version The background is a stage with lots of lights and seats during the song the lights light up and so do the seats. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your shoulders while facing your partner. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Slowly move your arm to the right. El Tiki Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 ElTikiGMInGame1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game El Tiki Gold Move 2 and 3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 ElTikiGMInGame2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trio Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Trio Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: P1 and P3 raises their arms up in two semicircles and bend over backwards; P2 raises his arms up straightly, while standing. Gold Move 2: Bend over slightly and pat your legs. ElTikiALT GM 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Just Dance 2017 El Tiki Trio Version.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game ElTikiALT GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Jqquam.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests El Tiki appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Year Round Appearances in Playlists El Tiki is featured in the following playlists: Classic ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs A-E * Duets ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Duets * Just Dance 2017 * Latin Corner * Unlimited A-E Trivia *''El Tiki is the first song by Maluma in the series. It is followed by Chantaje. *Maluma is the second Colombian musician, after , to appear in the series. *The routine uses some of the moves from the official lyric video. *In the lyrics, the words ''canción, atracción, química, tú, sensación pégate and exótico appear without the accent, and the chorus shows du wa as to wa. *The background for the alternative version looks almost identical to the Dancing With The Stars stage. * In the E3 preview, the pictograms are much darker than in the final version. * The Alternate routine was originally going to have a totally different choreography and different outfits, but it was changed due to unfixable glitches.https://vk.com/video-127825731_456239161 Gallery Game Files Eltikisqu.png|''El Tiki'' Eltikialt.png|''El Tiki'' (Alternate) 00000039.png|Classic's album coach 00000125.png|Alternate's album coach Eltikisquarebkg.png|Classic's album background Eltiki cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover Eltikialt cover@2x.jpg|Trio Version's cover ElTiki1024.png|Classic's cover Eltiki banner bkg 17.png|Classic's menu banner Eltikialt banner bkg 18.png|Trio Version's menu banner ElTikiP2Ava.png|P2's avatar 200522.png|Golden avatar 300522.png|Diamond avatar ElTikiALTP2Ava.png|Trio Version P2's avatar 200571.png|Alternate golden avatar 300571.png|Alternate diamond avatar El_Tiki_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Eltikialt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Trio Version) In-Game Screenshots ElTikiInMenu.jpeg|''El Tiki'' on the menu (E3 2016) ElTikiAlt.Menu.png|''El Tiki'' (Trio Version) on the menu el tiki trio beta.png|Beta outfits for the Trio Version Promotional Images artwork.just-dance-2017.633x720.2016-06-14.23.png artwork.just-dance-2017.378x720.2016-06-14.35.png Others Eltiki hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay jd17-toptracks-preview-maluma-eltiki-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser El tiki picto comp.png|Pictogram Comparision ElSwitch.gif|''El Tiki'' in the Nintendo Switch™ Trailer Videos Official Music Video Maluma - El Tiki (Official Lyric Video) Teasers Just Dance 2017 El Tiki by Maluma - Official Track Gameplay US Maluma - El Tiki Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview El Tiki by Maluma (Alternate) - Official Gameplay (US) El Tiki (Alternate Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays ''Classic'' El Tiki - Maluma Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - El Tiki 5* El Tiki - Just Dance 2018 ''Alternate'' Just Dance 2017 - El Tiki Alternativa El Tiki (Alternate) - Just Dance 2018 El Tiki (Alternate) - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:El Tiki Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Maluma Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Julien Durand